Steven Universe: Cat's Eye
by GalaxyCatGirl
Summary: The story of one of my Gemsona's, Cat's Eye, who came to earth and became corrupted. But, while on a mission, Steven found her, And wanted to try and heal her like he did with Centipeetle. So the story is about her recovery and their adventures together. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

~Introduction~

An Escape Pod crashes into the soil of the Earth, And a gem crawls out, And falls to the ground. Then, In the distance, She heard a sound, Turning into a song, As she listened, She felt the fabric of her mind being torn apart, Forgeting where she was, What she was doing, And who she was. Her body turned into a band of light, Taking on a new form. At first she looked like normal, But the you could see she started to grow fur, Then her hands turned into monstrous paws. Growls started coming from the beast that she was turning into, Her skinny arms turned into large, furry limbs. She grew a fluffy tail, Then 4 cat ears, Spikes sprouted from her back, the beast wailed in pain, as it fell to the ground. She was no longer a gem, But a beast, She forgot all that she was in an instant, She was now corrupted.

Cat's Eye woke up, Remembering everything that her dream held, But then, The memory of it evaporated in an instant. Forgeting about what happened all over again. She was still the beast, But only smaller. The island that she crashed on didn't have much danger, So she only kept the monstrous form for only a few thousand years, Until growing smaller. She now resembled a small cat, with light blue fur. Her gem on her right eye, shimmering in the light. She looked around, then started scrounging in the dirt for food. She wasn't able to get much energy from her gem because she was corrupted, So she eats and sleeps to conserve it. Just then, a mouse jumped out from behind a bush. Cat's Eye crouched down low, So the mouse did not see her. Then, She jumped into the air and pounced on the mouse. But then, The mouse slipped between her paws. She ran after the creature for a few seconds before hearing a sound. It sounded familiar to her, But she didn't know what it was. End's up, It was a warp pad.

Chapter 1

Steven was very excited. He was going on another mission. Garnet said she sensed activity on a nearby island, So they were going to check it out. Garnet: "Alright Gems, Weapons!" Pearl pulled out her smooth spear, Amethyst pulled out her rough whip, Garnet summoned her gauntlets, And Steven pulled out his shield. Garnet: "Ready?" The CGs: "READY!" Garnet: "Let's Go!" The Crystal Gems ran out from the warp pad. Steven: "So, What are we looking for?" Garnet: "I sensed some corrupted gem activity on this island. Our job is to find it and bubble it." Steven: "Got it." Suddenly, The gems heard howling in the distance. Garnet: "This way." Steven wanted to follow, But just then he saw a blue, fluffy tail go behind a bush. He wanted to know what it was, So, he followed it. Once he came out into the open behind the bush, He saw the creature. It was Cat's Eye. Cat's Eye squealed in fright and ran. Steven: "Wait!" Cat's Eye ran into the bushes. Steven ran after her. The bushes lead to a field, So now Steven could see Cat's Eye clearly. He noticed that she had a gem. Steven: "You're….Corrupted…" She growled, then ran through the field, and into a nearby cave. Steven: "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." She hissed at Steven, feeling trapped. Steven: "You're acting the exact same as Centipeetle…" She crept into the corner, Trying to stay out of sight. Steven: "It's okay...I can heal you.." Steven tried to reasure Cat's Eye, But she wouldn't budge. But then, Steven got an idea. Steven pulled up his shirt. Steven: "See? I have a Rose Quartz gem. I can heal you…" Cat's Eye stared at the sight. A gem like her? Here? She thought that they all were corrupted like her back in the war. This thought wasn't very clear because she was corrupted, But she could feel that Steven could help. She started to walk up to Steven, But her corrupted side started to hesitate. It could be dangerous, But the side that she was still in control in, She forced herself to move forward. She knew he could help. Cat's Eye was a few inches away from Steven's gem. Then, Playfully, She rolled on her side and batted at his gem. Steven: "Aww..So cute! Here, this will help," Steven licked his hand and smothered it on Cat's Eye's gem. She completely flipped out. She ran up the walls of the cave, Screeching and growling, Then jagged rocks rose from the sides of the cave, Some of them almost hitting Steven. Once she calmed down, Something happened. Her gem started to glow, Then her body turned into a ray of light. She rose up, Trying to take a new form. Her paws became hands, And she started to look normal, But then, Her body glitched and took on her form of the monster, Resembling a large cat. It rose from the ground and roared. With huge claws piercing through her paws, The light of her body started to fade, But then she took on the form of her resembling a small cat. The light faded. She kept her old form. Steven sighed at the sight. It was just like when he tried to heal Centipeetle. He can't heal corrupted gems. Steven: "But...I need to heal you! It's not fair that you were turned into this!" Cat's Eye stared at him for a long time, With sad, Longing eyes. Then, she slowly started to walk to the corner of the cave. But then, The Crystal Gems ran in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pearl: "STEVEN! There you are! I was...I mean, **We** , were worried sic-GAH!" Pearl spotted Cat's Eye in the corner. Cat's Eye screeched. Amethyst: "Woah..Dude…" Pearl: "Steven! Where did you find this, Thing?!" Steven: "She's not a thing! She's a corrupt-I mean gem. I'm trying to heal her! Please just let me do this…" Pearl: "No! It didn't work with the Centipeetle, So it won't work with this, Um...Cat?" Steven: "Well, Maybe it can! That was my first try in healing them, So maybe I still can! Please...It's not fair that their like this….Please guys.." Garnet Stepped forward. Garnet: "*Sigh*, Look Steven, your mother tried over and over again to heal corrupted gems, But she wasn't able to. But, I believe you can do it. You were so close with the Centipeetle, And I think you should have the chance to try again." Steven smiled. Pearl: "Garnet! It didn't work the first time, So surely it couldn't work now?!" Amethyst: "Hey! I think he could do it! Besides, I would like a pet-" Steven gave her a stare. Amethyst: "Uhh...I mean, A new roommate!" Pearl: "*Sigh* Fine...But where is she going to stay?" Steven: "She can stay in my room! But I don't know how Lion will feel about her.." Amethyst: "Aww.. MAN! I wanted her in my room!" Pearl: "Amethyst, Your room is too messy for that thing to live in. It will get lost!" Amethyst: "Why is it always you judging me how I live?!" Steven could hear the anger in her voice. Amethyst and Pearl broke out into an argument. Trying to ignore it, Steven walked over to Cat's Eye, Who was trying to hide in the corner. Steven: "Do you want to come live with us?" Cat's Eye stared for a second, Then realized what he meant. She purred and bumped her head against his hand, Wanting to be pet. Steven: "Alright then, Let's go!" Cat's Eye crawled up on his shoulder and sat. As the Crystal Gems walked out of the cave, More howling came in the distance. Louder this time. Amethyst: "Aww..What? I thought we poofed them all!" Garnet: "None of them had gems, So it must be the mother." Steven: "What type of gems did you guys even fight-" Just then, A huge creature jump out in front of them, Resembling a wolf. Garnet: "Labradorites…" The Labradorite roared in their faces. Cat's Eye hissed and poofed up her fur. Then, her eyes glowed blue, And a huge shard of rock jolted from out of the ground, And hit the Labradorite up into the air. It floated, showing it had the power to levitate. Cat's Eye jumped off of Steven's shoulder, And levitated in front of the Labradorite. The beast growled. So did Cat's Eye. Steven: "She can...float?" Steven thought fast, And jumped up beside her. The CGs: "STEVEN!" Steven summoned his shield, Ready to fight. Cat's Eye landed on his shield, And Steven thrusted it upwards. Cat's Eye flew up, Then did a spindash towards the Labradorite. She hit it to the ground, And landed safely with Steven beside her. The Labradorite rose, Shaking shards of rock off of herself, Then lunging at the gems. They all gasped, But Cat's Eye ran forward, And summoned another shard of rock, Striking the corrupted gem. But this time, The rock went straight through the Labradorite. It glitched, Then poofed. Cat's Eye looked at Steven, Smiling. Steven: "Cat's Eye! I didn't know that you had Geokinesis! And, thanks for saving me.." Cat's Eye purred, and walked towards the Crystal Gems. They were stunned. Pearl: "How could a corrupted gem be so powerful?" Steven: "Hey! Be polite! She just saved us!" Pearl shut up. Amethyst: "That was so cool! You with your shield, And with the cat, Oh man!" Steven: "Heh..Well...she does need a name..Why not just, Cat?" Cat's Eye looked at him, And smiled. Steven: "Well then, It must be close to your real name."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Crystal Gems finally got home. Steven: "Welcome to your new home Cat!" Cat's Eye stared, Amazed. She darted over to the kitchen, Opened up the fridge, And started digging around. Amethyst: "Hey! Get outta my fridge!" Amethyst ran over and pulled out Cat's Eye. Cat's Eye had a burrito in her mouth. Amethyst: "Hey! I was saving that!" As she moved her hands towards the burrito, Cat's Eye's eyes shined blue, And a rock shot out from under her. Cat's Eye shot out of Amethyst's arms because of the force of the rock, And landed on the couch with the burrito. She ripped it open, And started dragging the sardines out of it. Amethyst: "NOOO!" She summoned her whip, And winded it around the burrito. She pulled it, And the burrito flew back to her, and landed in her mouth. Pearl: "Eww…" Amethyst: "Hey! *Gulp* I'm not gonna waste it!" Pearl: "It wouldn't matter if you wasted it! Food is disgusting!" Amethyst: "Well then…" Amethyst pulled out a bag of chips. Amethyst: "Try THIS!" Pearl: "GET THAT AWAY FROM ME! AAAHHGG!" Amethyst tried to shove the chips in her mouth. But Pearl kept pushing them away. Garnet: "Stop it you two!" Garnet tried to break them up, But they were fighting. Steven walked over to Cat's Eye, who was still eating the sardines. Steven: Might as well show you to my room-" Just then Lion walked down the stairs. Steven: "Oh hey Lion! Lion….LION!" Lion noticed Cat's Eye. He growled, And Cat's Eye hissed. Steven: "Please don't fight, Please don't fight…" Lion's eye glowed pink, And Cat's Eye's blue. Lion did his Sonic Roar towards Cat's Eye, But she shot up a wall of rock to protect herself. The Roar deflected, And Cat's Eye jumped out from behind the wall, And spindashed towards Lion and him him. They crashed through the window of the house, And crashed into the sand outside. Steven ran outside. Lion and Cat's Eye were standing in front of one another. Lion Sonic Roared to Cat's Eye, But her paws were flaming in a blue blaze, And the ground surged with a blue pulse. It knocked Lion of his feet, And Cat's Eye jumped into the air, Now her whole body flaming, And spindashed to Lion. Lion excepted his fate. He lay there, Ready to be struck. But then, Steven ran in front of him, And summoned his shield. Cat's Eye hit Steven's shield, And ricocheted into the sand. She lay there, Knocked out. Steven walked towards her. Steven: "You were just scared…" Lion growled when Steven picked her up. Steven: "I'm mad at you too." Lion gave him a weird look. The Gems ran outside. And saw that Steven had Cat's Eye in his arms. Pearl: "Let go of that thing!" Steven: "No! It was a big misunderstanding…" Pearl: "Out of the question! That thing tried to kill Lion!" Steven: "SHE'S NOT A THING!" Pearl stared at Steven, Stunned to see him yell. Steven: "I.. I mean.. *Sigh*..Just get out of my way." Steven passed the gems on the patio, And walked inside with Cat's Eye in his arms. He walked to the temple door, And Rose's room opened. He walked inside, And the door shut. Steven had tears in his eyes as he looked at the shut door. Steven: "They don't understand…How much you're hurting.." Cat's Eye was still knocked out, So she couldn't hear him. Steven's tears dripped onto Cat's Eyes fur. Steven: "I did this to you….I hurt you…" Steven slightly kissed Cat's Eye on the head, As he bent down on his knees, Hoping she would wake up. Then, Her gem glowed, And she woke up. Cat's Eye sighed a slight mew. Steven: "You're...Okay.." Steven had more tears dripping down his face. He hugged Cat's Eye tightly, And got up and walked to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The door opened, And the gems were standing beside it. Steven was startled, But he spoke. Steven: "I'm sorry I yelled, I was just frustrated..I felt like you guys weren't giving me a chance." Pearl: "We were just trying to protect you." Steven: "I can protect myself now!" Steven noticed that what he said is the same thing Connie said to her mom at the hospital. But he didn't care. He meant what he said. He can summon his shield, He got his healing powers back, He can do stuff on his own now. Pearl: "I'm sorry too. I just….care about you…" Tears welled up in Steven's eyes. Pearl: "Besides, That-I mean, Cat, is a pretty good fighter." Cat's Eye smiled, She understood what Pearl meant. She jumped out of Steven's arms, And onto Pearl's shoulder. She purred, And rubbed her head against Pearl's. Pearl pet her with content. Pearl: "You're training her well." Steven smiled. "They understand…" he thought. Amethyst: "She's a cute little kitty! But just make sure she doesn't eat my food anymore." Steven: "Okay, But I think she likes fish.." Pearl: "I wonder why she needs to eat and sleep. She's a gem just like us, So why does she need it?" Pearl sounded confused. Mostly because she hates eating, But why would Cat's Eye need it? Garnet: "I think it's because she's corrupted. She doesn't get much energy from her gem anymore, So she needs sleep and food to make energy to use." Steven: "That's why she likes food…" Then, Cat's Eye jumped off of Pearl's shoulder and walked over to the fridge and stared at it. Steven: " Well, I guess she's hungry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Steven got on the phone. He called Fish Stew Pizza. "Hello?" Steven: "Hi Kiki! I just need one half pepperoni, And half anchovy." Kiki: "Oooo...Trying something new?" Steven: "No, It's for a friend." He looked at Cat's Eye, Who was chewing on the edge of the cell phone. Kiki: "Alright, that will be $10.00." Steven dug out 10 bucks from his pocket. Steven: "Okay, I'll be here!"

Jenny arrived at the door. Steven: "Hi Jenny!" Jenny: "Hi Steven! Havin' a party?" Steven "No, I'm Just here with my friend." Cat's Eye came out behind Steven's leg and smiled. Jenny: "Aww.. what a cute little kitty!" Steven picked her up and scratched her behind the ears. Lion was inside on the couch, Staring at Cat's Eye with jealousy. Cat's Eye sneezed, Looking awfully cute. Jenny was stunned with cuteness. Jenny: "You know what Steven? This one's on the house for you and your friend here." Steven: "That won't be necessary. Here;" Steven held out the ten dollars from his pocket. Jenny: "No, no, Keep that. Bye Steven!" She handed him the pizza box and walked away before Steven could hand her the money. Steven looked at Cat's Eye, And she gave him the "You owe me" look. Steven laughed and walked inside.

Steven: "Here you go!" Steven pulled out a slice of anchovy pizza and put it on a plate right in front of Cat's Eye. She looked bewildered, Wondering what it was, And she sniffed it. A sparkle gleamed in her eye as she noticed it was food. So she licked it. She jumped because of the intense heat that burned her tongue. Steven: "Sorry, Should have told you it was hot." Cat's Eye growled, Knowing she could have avoided it, But then jumped back up on the table where Steven was sitting. Cat's Eye sniffed it again. It was cooler because of the time it took for her to jump back onto the high table, And her legs were still sore because of the fight she had with Lion.

She took a small bite of the pizza. It was delicious. It was better than fresh kill back on the island where she became corrupted, So kept on eating. She scarfed down the pizza slice by slice, And Steven watched in amazement. Steven: "You really like it, Don't you?" Cat's Eye stopped eating for a second to look at Steven, And nodded her head. Steven: "Wait, you understand me?" Cat's Eye stared at Steven again, And nodded. Steven: "That's..Amazing! That means your healing!" Cat's Eye smiled, Knowing that she might be back to her old self soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that night, Cat's Eye and Steven fell fast asleep. They ate the whole box of pizza, And got tired quickly. Steven was in his dreams, Bouncing on Cookie Cats and healing Cat's Eye, But then, Everything changed. Blue fire rose up around him, And a large, Furry figure stepped into the flames. It was Cat's Eye. Only, She looked different. She was in her most corrupted form. The beast she was, With spikes down her back, And 3 tails, Terrified Steven. Steven: "C-C-Cat?" He stuttered, Then, Cat's Eye's form growled, And charged towards him. Steven gasped, But just before she hit him, She turned into light and phased through him. Steven looked behind himself, To watch Cat's Eye take on a new form. Her paws became hands, And she started to look normal, And then, The light faded. She was half corrupted, And she stood on her own two feet. She still had most of her fur, But it drooped down in front of her chest. She had shorts on with a ripped drape in the front, Which you could only see half of with the fur that covered it.

She looked at Steven and gasped. She tried to speak to him, But it was only translated through grunts and growls. She closed her eyes, And fell to the ground. It appeared that she fainted. Steven felt like fire was burning in the back of his throat. "Is she...Okay?" He thought.

Then, She turned into light again, And started to look like the beast again, But before Steven could talk to her, He woke up. Gasping for air, He looked to his right, Where Cat's Eye was sleeping. She was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Steven ran out the door of his house. After he shut the door, He saw that there was a large hole in the screen door. "That's how she got out.." He thought. Thinking fast, He ran down the steps of his patio, And ran towards town. He arrived at the Big Donut, And asked Sadie if she saw her. Sadie: "Oh? The little cat? Yeah! She came in looking very cute, So I gave her a salmon bagel." Steven: "But where did she go?!" Sadie: I think she ran to Fish Stew Pizza.." Steven: "Thanks!" He ran out the door before Sadie could say anything more. But then Steven burst again into the door. Steven: "Can I have a donut please?"

After Steven finished his donut, He ran straight to Fish Stew Pizza, And went inside. Kiki: "Hi Steven!" Steven: "Hi! Did you see a light blue cat, About this tall," Steven rose his hand above the floor to show Cat's Eye's height. "And, she likes to eat food?" Kiki thought for a moment. But Steven noticed that Jenny was chopping fish behind her. But, Steven saw a light blue blob behind Jenny, Ready to pounce. Steven wanted to say something, But it was too late. Jenny swung the knife upwards, Ready to strike the fish. Cat jumped upwards towards the fish, and swiped it away before Jenny could slice it in half. Jenny looked beside herself, And saw Cat's Eye, Knawing the fish that she was meant to slice in half. Jenny: "Hey! Shoo! Shoo!" Cat's Eye hissed, And jumped out an opened window. Steven: "Cat! Wait!" And Steven ran out the door after Cat's Eye.


End file.
